Mixed Up Worlds
by crazyvi
Summary: This is a big crossover, it includes DP, KP, FOP, AGU, Avatar, American Dragon, and the writers themselves. Every one must learn to work together to get home. Cowritten with JapanAnime. COMPLETE.
1. What's Going On?

Okay, here is the first chapter of the co-writen story called Mixed Up Worlds.

Disclaimer: Saddly neither JapanAnime or I own Danny Phantom, All Grown Up, American Dragon Jake Long, Avatar The Last Air Bender, Kim Possible, and the Fairly OddParents. It will also include us, the writters in it.

Summary: Well, there really isn't much of one at this point. All those characters get mixed up together, and must work together to get home.

Notes: This story takes place after The Ultimate Enemy for Danny Phantom, and it takes place after So The Drama for Kim Possible. It also takes place after R.V Having Fun Yet? for All Grown Up. In American Dragon Jake Long, his sister can fully turn into a dragon.

* * *

Chapter 1

What's Going On?

**Danny Phantom**

Danny had just gotten back from figthing a ghost, and landed in the lab next to Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. Right as Danny landed, the ground began to shake. Before long, the whole house seemed to be coming down on top of them. Under their feet, a crack opened up, and they fell inside.

They landed and passed out on contact with the hard ground.

**All Grown Up**

Everyone was at Tommy and Dil's house watching T.V. They were watching a new show called, 'Real Life'. It was supposedly about real life in an alternate dimension. They so far had not missed one episode of it, and it was half way through the season. On todays episode, they were talking about ways to travel between dimensions.

There was a rush of wind through the room right before a swirling vortex emerged from the T.V. The vortex sucked them into the T.V. They landed on hard ground, then passed out.

**Fairly OddParents**

Timmy had just gotten home from school. His homework assingment was to do look up what was known on other dimensions. Instead, he decided, that he'd just go visit another dimension. When he got up to his room, his fish greeted him.

"How was school today?" Wanda asked as she came out of the bowl.

"Bad, I have to research other dimensions." Timmy said.

"Well, how about we visit one." Cosmo said.

"That's a great idea, I wish I was in another dimension!" Timmy said.

Wanda and Cosmo poofed him there, but instead of nicely landing, they began to fall. They also fell on hard ground and passed out.

**Kim Possible**

"Another boring day at Middleton High." Ron complained.

Kim just rolled her eyes at him. They were just arriving at school, and they were early for a change. Wade suddenly called Kim.

"What's up Wade?" Kim said.

"Trouble with Drakken, can you squeeze in a rescue before home room?"

So Kim and Ron headed out. But at Drakken's lair, he had invented a machine that actually worked. He called it the _'Alternate Dimension Transporter'_. It was designed to transport you to another dimension. So when Kim and Ron came in, he had Sego trap them, and then he aimed at them. It fired off and sent them to another dimension. When they entered it, they passed out on hard ground.

**American Dragon Jake Long**

Jake and his friends were heading home from school. Trixie started to leave to go skateboarding with Spud, when, Grandpa, Haley, and Fu Dog came running out of the house. Huntsman and Huntsgirl were inside, and they had some new weapon.

"Dragon Up!" Jake said. As he changed, so did Grandpa and Haley. But before they could do anything, a smoke screen filled the air. In it, Huntsman and Huntsgirl escaped. But the smoke screen transported the group to another dimension.

"Now we will not have to deal with the American Dragon anymore." chuckled Huntsman as they escaped.

The group passed out as they hit hard ground.

**Avatar The Last Air Bender**

Aang, Katara, and Soko were still on their way to the north pole, they had been traveling for a while, so they decided to stop and rest on a small island below. They landed and began to set up camp, when Aang began to walk toward an strange glowing light. Katara and MoMo got up and followed him. Soon after Soko joined too.

They light hypnotized them, then, without warning, it flashed really bright, and sucked the three of them and MoMo into a alternate dimension. They too, hit hard ground and passed out.

**The Real World**

Several loud bangs sounded out throughout the skies and then, in an old abandoned spot of land, a whole group of people landed. Most spectators just ignored it, but two girls approached, their names were Lisa and Violet. They got within 10 feet of the group of people and watched as they passed out. They called for help, and in moments, they were being rushed off to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Okay, a bit short, but it is an intraductory chapter. So what do you think? Please R&R, constructive critisism. 


	2. The sleepover

Okay, here is chapter 2 of Mixed Up Worlds. Sorry for the long wait, but I was in Peru last week, but I'm back now, and updating.

* * *

"Uh...what happened?" Danny groaned to no one in particular.

"Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jake..." Violet said.

"...Spud, Trixie, Grandpa, Haley, Fu Dog, Kim, Ron, Rufus..." Lisa said.

"...Aang, Katara, Soka, MoMo, Tommy, Kimi, Dil, Lil..." Violet continued.

"...Chuckie, Phil, Susie, Angelica, what are you doing here?" Lisa finished.

"Well, I wished to go to a different dimension, for a project for school." Timmy said.

"Yo, I got no idea how I got here." Jake said.

"Neither do we." Sam said speaking for the rest of the group.

"Well...uh...it seems like you some how got sucked into our dimension." Violet said.

"That's not good...uh...is it good?" Ron said.

Lisa looked at Violet and said, "Maybe their enemys did this to them...well, except for Timmy that is."

"Well, who would be Tommy and his friends enemy though?" Violet said.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't an enemy for them too." Lisa said.

"Don't worry guys, Lisa and I will do our best to get you back home." Violet told the group.

They could be dicharged from the hospital, as soon as they knew where they were staying. Lisa and Violet dicided that Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Katara, Aang, MoMo, Soka, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Susie, and Kimi would stay at Violet's house. And the others would stay with Lisa.

"Okay, you can either sleep on the couch or the floor, or where ever, I have some sleeping bags, but not enough for all of you." Lisa said.

"That'll be fine." Wanda said.

Lisa smiled and went to go get the sleeping bags.

**At Violet's House**

"So, can I get you anything to eat?" Violet asked.

"Well, whatever you have sounds fine, but, I got to know, where are your parents?" Danny asked Violet.

"Their at work, but I'm sure they won't mind if you guys stay with us for a while." Violet said.

**A few hours later**

Violet and Lisa's parents had come home and agreed to let them stay until they could get home. They were sleeping over at Violet's house, and were going to sleep in Violet's tree house. They were watching a scary movie.

"This movie is not that scary, and I know scary." Danny said.

"What! Are you kidding me, this is Texas Chainsaw Massacer! Of course its scary!" Dil shouted.

"That's Danny for you, he fights ghosts, not much scares him." Sam said.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jake, and Haley went to go play a board game. Violet, Kim, Wanda, Katara, and Aang went to go play with Lisa's karaoke machine. While the rest continued to watch the movie.

**Back in the cartoon world**

Their enemys had gathered together to decide what they'd do now that they were out of the way.

"I got it! Why don't we gather up King Pariah's army, then capture the girls, and when they come to rescue them, we destroy Danny and the others." Vlad said.

"Well, that's good, but, most of them know how to fight bad guys." Shego said.

They thought for a moment, when Vlad got an idea.

"Hey, the hardest enemy Danny has had to fight was himself, why don't we go take him from Clockworks castle and use him also!"

"Now, if we also get all of the enemys of all of them together, we will win!" Dark Dragon shouted.

**At the sleep over**

Everyone was just starting to go to bed, when Violet's parents came out and called her and Lisa inside for a moment. Inside, Violet's parents had just finished their newest invention. They were inventors, they would make anything, but their favorite thing to do was make stuff ghost related. They had just built a ghost portal. They would always show Violet and Lisa as soon as they finished making it.

"That's nice mom and dad, but, we should get back to the others now." Violet said.

"Okay, fine then go ahead and go back, while we'll try to figure out how it works."

"What, you built it, but it doesn't work?" Lisa said.

"Yes, but hopefully we'll get it to work."

* * *

Okay, the stage is set, what will happen to the cartoons and what will happen with the ghost portal? Stick around to find out. Please R&R. 


	3. There are new halfa's

Here is chapter 3. I just want to make a note that this story will be mostly centered around Danny (that's why I put it in the Danny Phantom section), but there will be plenty of parts with the others.

* * *

Violet and Lisa were up before the others and went inside to help Violet's mom make breakfast. Violet and Lisa went downstairs to check out the Ghost Portal again.

"So, do you think it works?" Lisa asked.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Violet said as she tossed her a jumpsuit, "Lets go in."

They put on the jumpsuits and walked in.

"Its dark in here, is there a light?" Violet asked.

"Uh...oh, wait, here's a 'on' button." Lisa said and pushed the button

Instanty the Ghost Portal activated. Violet and Lisa got ghost powers. They walked out of the portal and looked in a mirror. They were shocked to see that they were a ghost. Violet's black hair was white and the jumpsuit was now a dark purple and the collar, boots, and gloves were now green. Her blue eyes were now purple. Lisa's brown hair was now a bluish color, the jumpsuit was bright green, the collar, boots, and gloves were now yellow. Her brown eyes were now blue.

In the kitchen the others had come in for breakfast. Violet and Lisa were trying to change back, but couldn't figure out how. Jack and Kim decided to go down into the lab to see what was keeping Violet and Lisa. Ron and Susie soon joined them in the lab.

"Violet, Lisa, are you down here?" Kim called.

"Yes, but, there is something wrong with us." Lisa called.

"Yo, come on, what could possible be wrong?" Jack called.

"Well...uh...look." Violet said as they showed the others.

"Wow, how did that happen?" Ron said.

"Let me guess, you turned on you parents Ghost Portal when you were on the inside." Danny said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Lisa said.

"He's half ghost too, it happened the same way." Sam said.

"Really, that's so cool!" Phil said.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Lisa said.

By now, most of them had come down into the lab to see Violet and Lisa. Danny did his best to help them change back, and they were able to. They knew that it would be awhile before they could control their powers anywhere near as good as Danny could. It was decided that after breakfast, they would start to work on them gainning better control of their powers.

**The Enemies**

Their enemies were now in the Ghost Zone flying somewhere near Clockwork's castle. They had a plan on how they'd get Dark Danny out of Clockwork's watch and take him back to use him against the good guys. They reached Clockwork's castle and put their plan into action. Vlad would trap Clockwork in a thermos, then, they would take Dark Danny.

Once inside, they quickly found Clockwork. The others distracted him while Vlad tried to trap him in the thermos. To their surprise, it worked. It was easy, a lot more easy than they thought it would be. Their plan was going just how they wanted it to go. Now, all they needed was a way into Violet and Lisa's dimension so they could get to good guys.

**Back At Home**

The day was almost over, and Violet had gotten better with controling their powers. They still could use some practice, but, they were doing well enough to fight if nessecary. They started to work on trying to find ways of getting them back to their dimension.

* * *

There is chapter 3. Please R&R, constructive critisism. 


	4. I Wish!

Here is a long in coming chapter 4.

* * *

They are all fighting with each other about how to get home.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Tommy asked.

"Well, there is the wishing ghost..." Tucker began.

"What is a wishing ghost?" Haley said.

"Guys, I have a way out." Timmy said.

"Not now, we are trying to think of a way out of here." Soka said.

"Tucker, you forgot, we have no way into the Ghost Zone." Ron said.

"Hello, we can get into the Ghost Zone, we have a portal, how do you think we got powers." Violet said.

"Hey, I can help us get out of here!" Timmy said louder this time.

"Okay, but how would we find this wishing ghost?" Lil said.

"Well, we could start with going into the Ghost Zone!" Trixie said.

"Uhg...stop fighting!" Aang said.

"Who died and made you king?" Angelica said.

"He is the Avatar, so, in our dimension he is like the king or something like that." Katara said.

"Yeah, but this is a whole other dimesion." Jake said.

"HEY!" Timmy shouts.

Suddenly everyone looks at Timmy.

"What Timmy, we are listening now." Kimi said.

"I have fairy godparents, I can wish us home without even leaving this room."

"Where, I don't see them." Kim said.

Wanda and Cosmo came out of the fish bowl and Wanda said, "Right here."

"I wish..." But before he could get out the rest of the wish, Lisa stopped him.

"Wait, what if something happened!" Lisa said.

"Like what?" Dil said, "The worse thing I see happening here is that if someone was after them, it would open a portal for them to get out to get us."

Timmy finished he wish, but, before anyone could get sent back home, a portal from each dimension appeared, and out came their enemies. Everyone just stared at each other for a minute before Chuckie shouted, "Run!" They ran outside into the sun and into crowds of people. The enemies didn't chase them, but they head off to find a headquarters for themselves.

The good guys made it to Lisa's house and then they climbed into her tree house. They caught their breath before speaking.

"So, what do we do now?" Susie said.

"Stay as far away from them as possible." Phil said.

"We can't do that, some time we have to face them." Danny said.

"What makes you so sure we have to face them every?" Fu Dog said.

"Because we've had experience with this type of thing in the past." Sam said.

"Yeah, we do too." Kim said.

"So do we." Katara said.

"Stop fighting!" Aang shouted.

"There goes Mr. Peace Maker again." Angelica said.

"Enough!" Grandpa shouted, causing everyone to stop fighting.

"Look, we are all under stress to go home and to know why our enemies are here, but fighting won't solve anything." Violet said.

"She's right, so, we need to make a plan." Jazz said.

"Okay, how about we start with splitting up into groups." Soka suggested.

"You know, that actually is a good idea." Spud said.

"Yeah, great idea dude." Jake said.

They split up into groups of three or four.

**Group 1:** Jake, Tommy, Kimi

**Group 2:** Danny, Sam, Dil, Phil

**Group 3:** Kim, Trixie, Aang, MoMo

**Group 4: **Katara, Spud, Tucker, Jazz

**Group 5: **Soka, Haley, Chuckie, Wanda

**Group 6:** Grandpa, Angelica, Susie,

**Group 7:** Cosmo, Lil, Ron

"Okay, now what?" Cosmo said.

"Now we work on our plan." Wanda said.

They all sat down started to think up a plan.

* * *

There is chapter 4. Please R&R, construtive critisism. Please tell me what you think of the story. 


	5. Plans

Sorry for any confusion in the last chapter. What was happening was they were figthing, so they split up into smaller groups to avoid conflict. The villians made it into their dimension because of Timmy's wish. The chapter will be divided up looking into what each group is doing and what the villians are doing. Main group refers to the good guys as a whole. Oh, and incase you were wondering why Violet and Lisa weren't in a group its because they are kinda the overseeres of the groups. Okay, now that I got that cleared up, on to chapter 5.

**

* * *

**

**Main Group**

"Okay, each group will make a plan on how to get home, but if someone gets one that works, we'll all use that plan." Violet said.

"Oh, and don't forget a catchy name." Lisa said.

Some of the others looked at her, so she said, "What it'll make it more fun."

"Alright, sounds good, now lets get planing." Jazz said.

They went off to their own groups and started working out their plans.

**

* * *

**

**Group 1 - Team Dragon Fighters**

"So, any ideas on how to get out of here?" Kimi said.

"Well...there is the world of magical creatures." Jake said.

"But isn't that in your dimenion?" Tommy asked.

"Oh...right, it is...so...now what?" Jake said.

"Well, how about we look around town and see what we can find." Kimi suggested.

"Sounds good." Tommy said as they left to search town for ways home.

**

* * *

**

**Group 2 - Team Phantom**

"So, how are we going to get home?" Phil said.

"Well, we do have access to the Ghost Zone." Sam said.

"Yeah, but that would only take you, me, Tucker and Jazz home." Danny said.

"Maybe there is a way to use the Ghost Zone to get everyone home." Dil said.

"How, that's like Danny's home, not ours." Phil said.

"Well, isn't there this ghost that can tear into other dimensions?" Dil asked.

Sam and Danny nodded, so Dil continued, "Well, we'll just get him to send every one home."

"Hey, that might work." Sam said.

They then headed to the Ghost Zone to find Wulf.

**

* * *

**

**Group 3 - Team Avatar**

MoMo climbed on top of Aang's head as they started to decide what they'd do to get home.

"Violet's parents are inventors, right." Tixie said.

"Right, what are you getting at?" Aang said.

"Well, we could have them invent a invention to get us home." Trixie said.

"Yeah, that might work." Kim said as they went to go to talk to Violet's parents.

**

* * *

**

**Group 4 - Team Talented**

"So, how are we going to get out?" Spud said.

Jazz sat thinking, while Tucker's mouth ran like water, "Well, maybe I could use my hand held computer to create a portal to other dimensions."

"You carry around a hand held computer?" Katara said.

"Yeah, he doesn't go anywhere without it." Jazz said.

"Okay, so let computer dude try." Spud said.

They sat back and waited to see if Tucker could create a portal to other dimensions.

**

* * *

**

**Group 5 - Team Fairy Dragons**

"Well, I'd say I could just poof us back with my wand, but we all know how that turned out." Wanda said.

"Yeah, that didn't work out so well, so, what now?" Haley said.

"We sit back and wait for another group to think up a better plan." Soka said.

"I'm with Soka on this one, lets wait." Chuckie said.

"Looks like its up to me and you." Wanda said.

So, Wanda and Haley worked to think up a plan, while Chuckie and Soka just sat and waited to see if other groups had a better idea.

**

* * *

****Group 6 - Team Dragon Freedom Fighters**

"Now, we need to think carefully to come up with a good plan." Grandpa said.

"Yeah, well, you two work on that, I'll sit back and wait." Angelica said.

"Angelica, you have to help too." Susie said.

Angelica just rolled their eyes, to the other two set about to think up their plan.

**

* * *

**

**Group 7 - Super Fairies**

"Well, the solution is easy, Timmy, just wish us back." Cosmo said.

"No, not after that last wish." Timmy said.

"Yeah, I agree, we need to think up another way out." Lil said.

"Why not see if anyone of Violet's mom and dad's inventions could get us back." Ron suggested.

"Hey, great idea." Timmy said as they left to look at the inventions.

**

* * *

**

**Villians - Super Bad Guys**

"So, how will we defeat them and still get home also?" Dark Dragon said.

"Well, we could find out how they plan to get home, then use that for us." Vlad said.

"Yeah, then we could get them right before they go home, then we use their way home for us." Dark Danny said.

The others grinned, they had a foolproof plan.

* * *

Not much action here, just setting up for later chapters. Please R&R, constructive critisism please (you know the drill). 


	6. Won and Staying

Jake, Tommy, and Kimi didn't find anything, so they returned to the tree house empty handed. They decided that now they'd see what they could find in Lisa's house, then go to Violet's house and see what they could find there.

With Sam, Dil, and Phil in a vehicle that looks like the Specter Speeder, they headed into the Ghost Zone with Danny flying outside. They flew around for a bit, and everywhere they turned, Phil looks amazed, while Dil kept saying it looked just like he knew it would. After a hour they found Wulf. Danny went up to him and greeted him. Wulf returned the greeting, and Danny explained their situation.

Wulf used his claws and opened a portal to the other dimensions.

"We found a way out!" Danny shouted.

They headed back to tell the others, but they had no idea the their enemies now knew that they had a way home.

Once home, they told every one else they could get everyone home. As soon as they said that, the lights flickered and the enemies appeared.

"Yes, and we will use that way, while you have to stay here...after we defeat you." Drakken said.

"Hey, how'd you get here?" Ron said.

"We brought him...got a problem with that?" Dark Dragon said as he got he face right next to Ron's.

"N...no." Ron said as he backed up.

"We'll still can beat you, like we have before." Kim said.

"I'm not so sure I want to be around...see you." Chuckie said as he tried to leave.

"Sorry, no one's going anywhere." Dark Danny said as he blocked his way out.

"Leave them alone." Danny said, then turned into Danny Phantom.

Lisa and Violet also changed, but were a bit concerned since they weren't as experienced as Danny is. Those that didn't fight any of these guys hid, while they others faced their enemies. Jake turned into his dragon self and so did Granpa and Haley.

"Oooo, you've manged to teach her how to be a dragon." Dark Dragon teased, "But you still can't beat us."

Danny went after Dark Danny. Jake, Granpa, and Haley went after Dark Dragon. Kim and Ron went after Shego and Drakken. Aang and Katara helped in anyway they could also. The others sat back thinking about what they could do. It finally occured to them the they could use Violet's parents inventions. They grabed some and fired at the bad guys.

The enemies finally started weakening. Danny used his ghostly wail to finish them off.

"Okay, now that they are gone, do we just go back?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you could." Violet said.

"Or you could stay longer, what ever you want." Lisa said.

The others gave a long glance at Lisa, who just shrugged it off. They did decide, however to stay a while longer and see what would happen.

* * *

Okay, shorter chapter. But I'm building it for the end. Please R&R. 


	7. Where's Wulf

After spending another couple of days with Lisa and Violet, they decided to go home. They went to the basement, where the ghost portal was located, and got ready to enter. They said their goodbyes Danny led the way in the Ghost Zone to Wulf.

"I hope they get back home okay." Violet said.

"Eh, I'm sure they will." Lisa said.

"I hope you are right...but I have this feeling something won't go right." Violet said with a worried tone.

"You need to worry less, nothing will go wrong."

**In the Ghost Zone**

"We are almost there." Danny announced to the others.

"Good, because we've been flying through here, for what...a couple of hours." Jake complained.

"Quit complaining, the Ghost Zone is huge." Tucker said.

Tucker and Jake broke into a fight of words.

"Guys, knock it off, we are all tired." Aang said.

"There goes 'Mr. Peacmaker' again." Angelica said.

"Will you knock that off!" Katara said.

"Why shou..."

"Hey look there is Wulf." Danny said, interupting the fight.

Everyone peered out the window of the Ghost Mobile. Violet's parents had named theirs the Ghost Mobile. The Ghost Mobile was almost exactly like the Specter Speeder in every way, except the color was different. Aheah they saw Wulf. Danny flew up to him, calling out his name. But he didn't move or respond. It was like he didn't even hear him.

"Wulf, we are back, we need you to help us get home." Danny flew up next to him.

Danny when he flew close, he saw that it wasn't Wulf, but a cardboard figure of him. He was about to fly back to the others, when he got trapped in a net. Skulker appeared from the shadows of the rocks.

"At last, I've caught my prey." He gleamed, "Now I can rest your pelt at the foot of my bed."

"That is so gross." All of the girls said.

"Not today, I'm busy." Danny glowed bright green and the net broke.

Danny fired ecto-blasts at Skulker. Skulker returned with blasts from his latest weapon. Sam started up the weapons in the Ghost Mobile, ready to fire. Danny ducked as some dart-like things flew over this head. He rolled to the side, firing more ecto-blasts. Sam fired at Skulker also.

Now, having to avoid two shots, Skulker left, with a promise to hunt him another day.

"Well, now that is done, I guess we need to find where Wulf really is." Cosmo said.

The others side heavly at Cosmo for once again pointing out the obvious. However, then knew he was right, so they didn't say anything. They headed out to find Wulf.

**Violet's House**

Violet and Lisa were sitting watching tv, when they received a call over the Ghost Phones.

"Violet, Lisa...can you hear us?" The voice sounded like Danny.

"Yeah, we can hear you.Violet answered, wondering what they'd be calling them for.

"Well...there is a problem, we've been looking for Wulf for hours and haven't found him."

"Did you look where he lives?"

"No, we decided to look there last." Danny sarcastically.

"You can kill the sarcasm now, so, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, do you have anyway to...uh...I don't know...track him?"

Violet thought for a moment before answering. "Well, there is the Ghost Tracker, but you'd need something from Wulf."

"Huh...what do you mean?"

"What I mean is, that you'd need like...a...hair or something from him, something the Ghost Tracker can use to track him."

"Oh...weeeelllllll..." he said as he thought about what to do. "...I have a broken piece of his claw, will that work?"

"That'll work fine, just bring it back here and we'll help you find him."

In few minutes, Danny was flying in from the Ghost Portal into the lab.

"Here it is."

"Thanks." she said as the took it.

Violet scanned the claw piece into the Ghost Tracker. It clicked and beeped to life as it turned on. Finally it had it scanned, it started searching for Wulf. They followed its beeping. It lead them up to where the other were. They all went together on through the Ghost Zone.

* * *

There is chapter 7. There will be either one or two more chapter. Review. 


	8. Jail Break and Doorways

After traveling through the Ghost Zone for what seemed like hours, they came to a cage. Inside the cage, was Wulf. Sam flew the Ghost Mobile up to the cage. Danny and Violet landed by it. They spent a few minutes trying to figure out how to get him out. Danny started to hit the cage with ecto-blasts in hope to break something, freeing him.

A lock on the cage broke. Instantly an alarm sounded. In a matter of seconds, Walker was there. "Well look at what we've got here." His guards had Danny and Violet caught in a matter of moments. Those in the Ghost Mobile flew off.

"Hey, stop them." But his gaurds were too slow. They flew fast, until they got to the Ghost Portal. Once they entered, they got off to find Lisa. They only vaguely remembered where she lived. Sam started walking to the left once they left Violet's house. Tucker began to insist that it was to the right.

"Well, I kinda seem to remember goin' left." Lil said.

Jake, Katara, Kimi, Fu Dog, and Kim agreed with her. So, they went left. After walking for a while, they began to think that they were going the wrong way. But, then they saw, up ahead, Lisa out sitting in her yard. They ran up to her, all shouting at the same time what happened. "Wow, slow down, one at a time." Lisa said.

"We had found Wulf in a cage, when Danny broke the cage, an alarm went off and Walker came. He caught Danny and Violet since they were outside the Ghost Mobile." Aang said.

"Oh, well, lets go save them." Lisa looked to make sure no one was watching and changed into her ghost form. Once back at Violet's house, everyone except Lisa got into the Ghost Mobile. They flew around until they got to where they had last seen Danny and Violet. Now, there was no one there.

"Aw, great, now where do we look?" Spud said.

"At Walker's prison." Jazz said.

A few gave her a questioning look, so she explained who Walker was. With Sam and Tucker knowing where it was, they led the way there. Walker's prison wasn't far from where they had found Wulf. They stoped outside. "Wow, is that it?" Haley said.

"Yeah, that's it." Tucker said.

"So, how do we get past the guards?" Timmy said.

"Well, we could do what we did last time, and just go right in." Sam thoughtfully said.

Tucker drove the Ghost Mobile up to the wall. But instead of phasing through, it ran into the wall. "Great, he's made it so humans can't get in!" Tucker exclaimed. Outside, Lisa was thinking about what to do. Of those inside, Dil seemed to be thinking the hardest. Suddenly Dil's face lit up, as if a light bulb went of.

"Hey, doesn't Danny still have the Ghost Phones on."

"Yeah...what are you getting at?" Sam said, wondering what he thought up.

"Well, he has that Ghostly Wail power, just tell him over the Ghost Phones to use it."

"That's a great idea." Jazz said.

"Danny, can you hear me." There was static for a few minutes.

_"Yep, loud and clear, whatcha' need?"_

"Danny, use your Ghostly Wail to get out." More static.

_"OH, duh, my Ghostly Wail, we could've been out of here long time ago...okay, tell everyone to cover their ears."_

After everyone had their ears covered, Sam said, "Okay Danny we're ready." She didn't need to wait for a responce. The prison start to shake. Soon, it fell, and out of its reckage came Violet and Danny. They flew over to the Ghost Mobile. Lisa, Violet, and Danny phased into the Ghost Mobile. "I don't supose you remembered to get Wulf did you?"

"ACK! I knew I forgot something." Danny exclaimed.

"Well, there is a way out, even without him." Wanda said.

"Really, how, where?" Angelica said.

Wanda explained that all people, no matter what dimension they were from went into the Ghost Zone when they died. Because of this, there would be a door to each dimension, it was just a matter of finding the right ones. It seemed to be the best idea so far. Danny, Violet, and Lisa went back outside of the Ghost Mobile. They took off to find the doorways to the other dimesions.


	9. Home again

Wow, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. But my computer crashed. So, I had to fix up the new one before I could update. Anyway, here is the last chapter.

* * *

"I'm bored." Angelica repeated for like the hundreth time in that hour.

"We know...hey, is that the type of door we are looking for?" Kimi asked.

"I think it is." Comso said.

"You think?" Wana teased.

A few laughed. "No, these aren't it." Danny delcared, "I've been to a large area of the Ghost Zone, and I've been here, these doors aren't it." Looking down at his map, he decided that they should go into an unmarked area. Sam turned the Ghost Mobile to go into a area they hadn't been to yet. As the flew, Danny tired to take note of what was there so he could put it on the map later.

"Hey, what's that over there." Jake said about another hour later.

Everbody looked over at the door to see what he was talking about. On the door was a sign that read, **Dimensions**. "Looks like that's what we've been looking for." Haley stated. San drove the Ghost Mobile up to the door, then inside. Once inside, they saw nothing but a unending room. They jumped out, looked around, but still saw, nothing but blackness. Someone stepped over a area of the floor that turned on lights. But that didn't help, still nothing.

Tucker walked until a screen appeared in front of him. The others ran over to see what it said. Tucker read out loud what it said.

_Dimension selector. _

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I think that means that we can choose what dimension we want to go to from here." Dil commented.

Danny reached up and pushed a word that said Amity. "Our dimension is called Amity?" Sam questioned. To their left, a portal to Amity Park appeared.

"I guess we go in there." Jazz said. They said their goodbyes and went it. Looking at each other, hands raced up to the screen to find their home. All at once, three more portals appeared. Aang led his group to their home. Angelica naturally tried to take lead, but didn't. Instead they just walked in on their own. Jake opend his portal and walked in. Lisa and Violet looked at each other. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"I miss them." Lisa said.

"Me too." They turned back to the Ghost Mobile and flew home.

* * *

Okay, bad ending (to me at least). Anyway, it's done. Review! 


End file.
